<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ember Island by W01FS0NG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845344">Ember Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG'>W01FS0NG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of the Lavabender [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ember Island Players - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Training, chilling, everyone except Toph dislikes their character, lavabending, satire time, some sand bending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sokka do you really think it’s a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?”<br/>“Come on, a day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense I’ve been missing!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of the Lavabender [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ember Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayyy I'm back</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the Ember Island Players made a satire of the Team’s lives, Heiwa felt like they had to at least check it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day started with everyone waking up in Zuko’s summer family home. They arrived there days prior to the fact that no one would be there anyway. As Aang worked on his Firebending, Toph and Heiwa tried to master a different aspect of Earthbending. The sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange at first, especially to Toph since she couldn’t see very well. However, they pressed on. If they were going to be the best Earthbenders in the world, why not work on our sandbending? Even if it’s technically just for fun… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon though, Heiwa realized that she had to bend the sand similar to the way she moved the lava. As the two of them practiced, the lavabender created more fluid shapes while Toph created ones with hard edges. After a while though, it got tiring and they decided to watch the boys train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara said something to Toph as the three of them watched Zuko and Aang Firebender. “I told you my father hasn’t come here since my family was actually happy,” Zuko told her. “And that was a long time ago. It’s the last place anyone would think to look for us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heiwa liked to watch the boys practice firebending, not that she’d admit that outloud… they’re both shirtless… anyway, Sokka and Suki came back from town with a flyer. “You guys are not gonna believe this!” The Southern Water Tribe boy stated enthusiastically. “There’s a play about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, joy,” Heiwa said sarcastically, not even looking at the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just in town and we saw this poster,” Suki excitedly told the group as her boyfriend held out the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang walked up to them. “What?” The Master Waterbender questioned. “How is that even possible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to this,” Sokka said. “The Boy in The Iceberg is a new production from the acclaimed playwright Puan Tin who scoured the globe, gathering information on the Avatar. From the Icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, Pirates, prisoners of war, some tea shop owner, a member of the Dai Lee, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.” Is it just Heiwa or do those seem like whack sources?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players,” Suki finishes reading the poster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Zuko exclaimed from the fountain where he sat. They all peered at him strangely. “My mother used to take me to see them. They butchered “Love Amongst the Dragons” every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s why they’re trying this satire for a change,” Heiwa quipped. She stood up, stretched, and walked over to the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara turned to face her brother. “Sokka do you really think it’s a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?” She wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a day at the theatre?” He really wanted to go. “This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense I’ve been missing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lavabender pinched the bridge of her nose and walked away from them, opting to go chill in the ocean water. That’s when she discovered the slightly bigger rocks among the sand. They were all the size of her palm, but they were plenty. Soon, she managed to shape them to be smoother, easier on the feet. (Something that would make Toph happy if she ever considered going in the water.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Heiwa stated as she and the Avatar went through very simple Lavabending movements. “Any initial thoughts about the play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Aang answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t expect them to get things right, or even expect it to be good,” she told him. Heiwa set the lava down and let it cool. She then lifted a rock off the ground. Then, she started heating it, and threw the molten rock at the Avatar saying, “Think fast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panicked at first and dodged but then he pulled it back towards him, and sent it flying to her. Heiwa reheated and lifted the lava from the ground to block the incoming projectile. It melted right in. Next, she sent the mass straight at him. The Avatar cooled it down and broke it apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Aang earth bent large chunks of rock towards her. She melted them down, combining them into a giant mass of lava before splitting it. Half of it went to the floor, creating a large gap. The other half flew to her opponent. He knocked it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we take a break, yeah?” She suggested. The pupil nodded and they bowed to each other before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, they all went to the theatre and bought tickets for the cheap seats in the nosebleed section. Toph, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Heiwa sat in the first row of the section, in that order. Sokka and Suki sat in the second. The room became dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?” Toph asked, leaning back with her arms crossed. “My feet can’t see a thing from up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” said Katara, leaning forward. “I’ll tell your feet what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavabender too sat leaning forward. Then it hit her, the only people who really know about Kaen’s past are herself, Katara, and Zuko. She’s never talked about it to the others, so they might exit this theatre with a ton of questions for her. The lights then turned back on and the curtain went up, revealing two people, presumably cast as Katara and Sokka, rowing a boat in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka,” the woman on the stage stated. “My only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I want is a full feeling in my stomach,” the man playing Sokka quipped. “I’m starving!” He looked to the audience as if that was a joke. People in the audience laughed. Heiwa cringed at the weak attempt of a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is food the only thing on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I’m starving!” The people in the chairs laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is pathetic,” the real Sokka commented. “My jokes are way funnier than this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph giggled, telling him, “I think he’s got you pegged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears,” on-stage Katara stated, standing up in the boat, leaning Sokka to do all the rowing. “Still, we cannot give up hope,” she sniffled. “For hope is all we have,” she then dramatically sat back down. “And we must never relinquish it. Even… even to our dying breath.” The woman then began sobbing. Oh boy, quite the plight this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With crossed arms, the real Katara stated, “Well, that’s just silly. I don’t sound like that.” Her brother, his girlfriend and her friend, the earthbender were all giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing her hands behind her head and getting more comfortable in her seat, Toph commented. “This writer’s a genius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the stage something glowed off in the distance. Actress Katara stared at the giant iceberg that appeared on stage. The silhouette of Aang showed in the ice. “It appears to be someone frozen in the ice, perhaps for 100 years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who?” Sokka asked no one. “Who is this boy in the iceberg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actress Katara called out, “Waterbend!” And made a slicing motion with her hand to signify her bending. The ice cracked to reveal a woman playing Aang. She hoped out of the shell and posed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, frozen boy?” Stage Katara asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actress Aang laughed as he turned to her and said, “I’m the Avatar silly. Here to spread joy and fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is that a woman playing me?” Aang exclaimed, confused. He was leaning over his seat and the railing in anticipation, but now he’s disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t evident from the poster?” Heiwa deadpanned. The person in the poster posing as Aang did have red lipstick on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the stage, a poor excuse for a giant Appa puppet appeared behind the people on stage, growling. It “flew around” for a moment. Actress Katara had a “woe is me I’m full of hope now” moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that scene thankfully ended, the next scene was of Zuko and Iroh. They were on one of his metal ships. The man portraying the uncle held a cake and said, “Prince Zuko, you must try this cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s scar was on the wrong side. The actor looked through a monocular and in a deep whiny voice said, “I don’t have time to to stuff my face.” He then turned towards the crowd and made a fist with his free hand. “I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, while you do that, maybe I’ll capture another slice.” He started eating a cake as if he were a pig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sicken me,” Actor Zuko said before returning to looking through the monocular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They make me look totally stiff and humorless,” the actual Zuko commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Katara stated. “I think that actor’s pretty spot on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you say that?” The prince asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the stage, Actor Iroh said something to which actor Zuko yelled, “How could you say that?” In a deep and slow way. Heiwa chortled while the actual Zuko sank down in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They covered everything from their first encounter with Bumi to the first appearance of the Blue Spirit to the love affair of Jet and Katara to Princess Yue becoming the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when the first intermission started. The kids all congregated on the steps to this balcony. “So far,” Zuko commented. “This intermission is the best part of the play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, the playwright thinks I’m an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time,” remarked Sokka as he sat down. The teen then angrily chomped on his snack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics,” Suki stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least the Sokka actor kinda looks like you,” Aang stated. “That woman playing the Avatar doesn’t resemble me at all.” The poor kid then buried his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” said Toph, leaning against the railing. “You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang groaned angrily. “Relax, Aang,” said Katara. “They’re not accurate portrayals. It’s not like I’m a preachy crybaby who can’t resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time.” They all just stared at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang looked away as he commented, “Yeah, that’s not who you are at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourselves, my character hasn’t shown up yet,” Heiwa stated. She leaned against the railing next to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen friends,” said Toph. “It’s obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you’re seeing up there on that stage is the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actors were now in the Earth Kingdom. Actress Aang flew around the stage in search of an earth bending master. That’s when the actor playing Toph appeared, holding up the prop rock that was previously sitting on the stage. “You can’t find an earthbending Master in the sky,” said Actor Toph. He had a really deep voice. “You have to look underground.” He then threw the rock over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real Aang, Katara, Suki, and all chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who are you?” Actress Aang asked Actor Toph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spat. “My name’s Toph, because it sounds like Tough, and that’s just what I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” the real Toph stayed from her seat in the audience. “I sound like a guy. A really buff guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Toph,” remarked Katara. “What you hear up there is the truth. Hurts doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you kidding me?” The blind girl gestured out to the audience. “I wouldn’t have cast it any other way.” She chuckled, gripping the railing of the booth. “At least I’m not a flying bald lady.” Zuko and Heiwa looked over to Aang who wore a sour expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re blind?” Actress Aang asked the masculine portrayal of Toph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except, I don’t see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth.” He then proceeded to scream in their faces. “There. I got a pretty good look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what the fuck?” Heiwa asked from the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” the real Toph exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next scene with Iroh and Zuko, Heiwa could barely pay attention to it. Then, some time later, they were in the desert. It seemed like they had all cornered Zuko until, “Zuko, look! I think it’s your honor!” Actress Azula exclaimed, pointing up into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Actor Zuko questioned, looking around. Actress Azula then used that distraction to run away. To that, Heiwa burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next scene was apparently when Azula tried to break into Ba Sing Se using a drill, which the Avatar stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their depiction of how Heiwa actually met Zuko was kind of accurate. They introduced her as someone who was just trying to get by. Jet tried to advance on her, but she refuses, Zuko steps in and he backs off. After a few moments of contemplation, the lavabender wonders how that could have actually been accurate. Then it hit her. The cabbage man was standing there in the background. Well, until Jet accidentally knocked over the cart. That was before Jet stormed into the tea shop and openly accused the old man and his nephew of being firebenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was scared of how they were going to portray her. Were they going to cast a big buff guy to be her? Thankfully not. They cast a woman as her who depicted Heiwa as really mean and a bitter person who took pleasure in other’s destruction. They based her personality on the worst part of bending style. There was no denying that she could act like that, but the real Heiwa chooses not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, the Actors were in the underground tunnels with a brain-washed Jet who then went under a falling prop rock. “Did Jet just… die?” Zuko whispered to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” said the real Sokka. “That was really unclear.” Heiwa just pinched the bridge of her nose at how overly stupid this play was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say that the love affair scene between Katara and Zuko in the catacombs made the real them and Heiwa cringe hard. Aang left in the middle of the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made the scene in which Zuko was choosing which side to be on sort of like a game show. It was either his nation with Azula, or treachery with Iroh and Kaen. Obviously, Actor Zuko chose his nation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens all cringed at how they “killed off” the Avatar with Azula’s Lightning while he was in the Avatar state. Everyone else in the audience, however, cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now time for another intermission. This time, the teens gathered right outside their booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like every time there’s a big battle,” stated Suki, “You guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, Suki,” Sokka remarked. “Didn’t Azula take you captive? That’s right, she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a hard stare and asked, “Are you trying to get on my bad side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara emerged from the seating area and asked the group, “Does anyone know where Aang is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago, and I’m still waiting,” Sokka complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s why he left,” Heiwa stayed in a downbeat tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna check outside,” stated the waterbender. She then left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they saw a kid dressed up as the Avatar run around, Sokka turned to his girlfriend. “Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I have some jokes I want to give to the actor me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a serious look and seriously said, “I’m an elite warrior who’s trained for many years in the art of stealth.” Her tone then lightened, “I think I can get you backstage.” To that, Heiwa chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez,” said Toph as she stood against the wall. “Everyone’s getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual, Zuko. And that’s saying something.” She crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it,” Zuko told her. He glanced up at her form. “It’s different for you. You get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s pretty great,” Toph agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But for me, it takes all the mistakes I’ve made in my life and shoved them back in my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your scar’s on the wrong side,” Heiwa remarked. “I’m still trying to figure out how they messed </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem pretty calm about your character, Heiwa,” Toph noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” said Heiwa, considering her character arc in this play. “I definitely could have turned out a bitter and heartless bitch. Destruction is the most prominent thing about my bending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not like that at all,” Zuko countered. The two of them sat next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I certainly almost acted that way to my enemies most of the time. You know, it’s strange both Toph and my characters in this play are based on how we act in battle.” The lavabender stood. “I’m going to go walk around.” As she left them, she heard the two talk about his uncle. She couldn’t help but smile at the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opening was of Heiwa breaking out of prison, destroying everything and laughing evily, never to be seen again for the rest of the play. “Well,” Heiwa considered. “I did leave a bunch of hot magma lying around the prison. I may or may not have gotten into fights and knocked out a large number of guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought had happened,” Zuko remarked. She didn’t feel like giving him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Aang got back with the rest of the group, Katara was the painted lady and Sokka got a sword made out of a meteor. After actor Sokka actually said some somewhat funny jokes, the lavabender started to pay attention. It was invasion time, but no one was in the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We finally made it to the Royal Palace,” Actress Aang stated. “But no one’s home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then actor Zuko appeared on stage. “Actually, I’m here.” He pointed towards the group. “And I want to join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we have no choice,” actor Sokka stated. The five of them all ran off the stage. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the real Sokka got up from his seat, saying, “I guess that’s it. The play’s caught up to the present now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Suki stopped him. “The play’s not over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down. “But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>over. Unless… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is the future</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Heiwa rolled her eyes at his remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actor playing the Firelord stepped onto the stage saying, “With the energy harnessed from the comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!” It was then that Heiwa noticed the lantern moving across the stage being held by a string. It had little flames attached to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actress Azula entered stating, “Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They’re trying to stop you!” They made her sound completely monotonal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take care of Zuko,” the Firelord ordered before dramatically declaring, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>shall take care of the Avatar </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” With a puff of smoke, he disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actor Zuko and Actress Azula then engaged in battle. Actress Aang appeared but Zuko told her, “Aang, you go fight the Firelord, I shall deal with my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no longer my brother,” the actress portraying Azula declared. “You are an enemy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He argued. “I am the rightful heir to the throne!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then engaged in battle, using blue and red ribbons to depict Firebending. Then, suddenly, he was engulfed in flames. “HONOR!!” Actor Zuko exclaimed as he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heiwa had to bite back her laughter as everyone else gave the real prince a strange look. The people cheered at his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next and probably the final scene occurred between Actress Aang and Actor Ozai. “So,” he said. Ominously sitting in a now illuminated chair. “Have you mastered all four elements?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” She said. “And now, you’re going down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who are going down.” He stood. “You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I am unstoppable!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actress Aang gave an extremely surprised face to the audience. They then engaged in battle which unfortunately ended in Ozai winning, sending a giant amount of fire Aang’s way, engulfing her. She cried out, “Nooooooo!” And died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is over, father,” Actress Azula appeared on stage. “We’ve done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we have done it,” he agreed. The fire in the background slowly began to rise. “The dreams of my father and my father’s father are now being realized.” The flag of the Fire Nation appeared behind him and he rose on a pedestal, saying, “The world is mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone but the Gaang rose up and cheered. The teens' own faces just stared at the stage in horror. They immediately left for the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If that’s how this truly goes down,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heiwa thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do my best to stop it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>